


Two Humans and a Ventrexian

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [21]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, OC AKA me self inserting myself into their lives cuz I don’t have one :’D, garycato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: Gary, his adopted sister Tee, and Avocato living on the ship together...(Oneshot series, requests welcome <3)





	1. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary’s got a bad stomach flu, luckily his sister and favorite Ventrexian are there for him!

It was a quiet morning on the Galexy One. Tee hadn’t been awake for long, but it was around the same time she and her brother usually got up...

...speaking of... where WAS her brother...?

She double checked the time, ‘Yup... he should be up by now...?’ Now... Gary would be one to sleep in occasionally, but... H.U.E. would make sure that wouldn’t last long. But he still wasn’t up?

The brunette stood from the booth and made her way to his bedroom, freezing when she heard the soft mumbles on the other side of the door.

Tee gently opened the door, peeking inside the dark room, spotting the older blonde still on his bed. “Gary..?” She asked softly, all she got was a quiet mumble, though... it was more like a moan?

She slowly approached, not taking her eyes off of him at any point, she took note of how he looked... which wasn’t good...

He looked really pale, he was drenched in sweat, he was panting softly, and it looked and smelled like he had thrown up...

“Oh bro...” she sighed, “...so THIS is why you haven’t gotten up yet....” she gently stroked his messy hair, feeling his warmth even then. “Oh my crap Gare... your so warm...!” the blonde only whined in response, before he lurched up suddenly.

“O-okay..! Here bro, here..!” the girl said worriedly as she pulled the nearby trash can toward the boy, who snatched it out of her hands immediately and heaved into it. Tee gasped softly watching this happen, gently rubbing his back. “Oh Gary... it’s alright bro... just let it out....”

This continued for a few minutes before Gary’s nausea finally passed (for now). “Okay bro... just lay back down now...” the brunette said softly as she gently pushed him down. The blonde sighed as he screwed his eyes shut, hating that his little sister had to see that...

“Okay Gary, I’ll be right back... you stay there...!” He looked at her slightly, only to see her leaving the room already. Gary groaned as he just closed his eyes again.

————

Tee was preparing her ‘special treatment’ for her ailing brother, when she heard footsteps behind her. She groaned before turning around, “Gary, I told you to stay in be-“ she stopped when she realized that it wasn’t him, it was Avocato.

“Oh... s-sorry. I thought you were Gary...” the Ventrexian smirked momentarily, only to have it fade. “What’s going on? I heard... a lot in there a few minutes ago.” She sighed sadly, “Gary’s... really sick... I think he’s just got a real bad stomach flu... I was just getting his ‘treatment’ ready.” Avocato’s ears drooped slightly, “Look... if you need any help with him, just let me know.”

“Well... could you get this bin back to him..? He’s already thrown up on his bed and I don’t want him doing it even more.” She said with a slight smirk. Avocato nodded, taking it and turning to the sickly human’s room, leaving the brunette alone again.

————

Avocato slowly opened the door, spotting Gary in his bed, looking horrible.  
He slowly approached him.

“...hey GareBear... your sister told me you were sick... God... she wasn’t kidding...” Gary looked at him weakly, sighing softly. Avocato set the bin by the bed and knelt beside the human, reaching up and gently stroking his head, wincing at the heat.

“God Gare... you must feel horrible...” Gary nestled into the other’s paw, mumbling softly. Even though Avocato was naturally pretty warm no matter what, Gary apparently thought that his ‘warmth’ was so cooling to him right now...

Avocato perked up his ear when he heard footsteps approaching from the hallway. “...Bro...? I’m back- oh, your still here...” Tee stopped seeing the Ventrexian. “Yeah... figured I’d stay with him...” Tee smiled slightly, before turning her attention back to her brother.

“Alright Gare... ’Tee’ got you some ‘Tea’ heh...” she giggled softly, making Gary smile a little. “Well... good to know I can still make you smile...! Now... Avocato? Could you help sit him up a little...?”

The Ventrexian nodded before gently putting his hand under the blonde’s back, carefully sitting him up a bit. Tee smiled abit as she carefully handed her brother the cup. “...I made your favorite... peppermint...! Plus, it’ll hopefully help your stomach a little...” Avocato put his free paw around Gary’s shaking hands to help him steady the cup, gently lifting it along with the boy. “Alright, just little sips Baby...”

The human did as he was told, sipping his tea slowly, smiling abit at the flavor (what he could taste of it anyway) His sister smiled, “Well... looks like I got it right..?” Gary nodded, “...thanks Sis’...” he said with his raspy voice.

After a few minutes, he had drank most of his tea and was laying back down. Avocato had left the room, seeing that Tee had it under control for now.

Said human was gently dabbing a cold cloth on her brother’s face in hopes of cooling him down (and getting some remaining vomit off his face) “...is that nice Bro...?” He nodded with a small smile.

“...good....” she paused, sighing sadly. “...I’m sorry you feel like crap Bro.... I haven’t seen you THIS sick in... a long time....!” Gary sighed softly, “...crap happens Sis....” she frowned, dipping the cloth into the nearby bowl of cold water before gently setting it onto his head.

“...okay Gare... you just rest... let me know if you need anything... ’kay...?” He nodded, smiling a little. Tee smiled back, gently kissing his hand before setting it back onto the bed gently. “...love you GareBear....”

“....love you too Sis.....” he said as he drifted off into a much needed sleep. Tee smiled, as she slowly stood up and headed for the door.

She stepped through it, and left the door slightly open so she and/or Avocato could easily peek in and check on him.

“Chookity?”

The brunette froze and turned around to see Mooncake looking at the door worriedly, “He’ll be okay little guy... he’s just feeling pretty crappy right now.”

“...Ooooo.....” the alien cooed as he looked in at the sleeping blonde.

Tee smiled, thinking about how freaking adorable it was that Mooncake was always worried about Gary as much as she was...

“C’mon Buddy... let’s let him rest... besides, I don’t think you’d like to be puked on... hm..?” Mooncake shuddered at that, shaking his head (or body? Idk)

With that, the human and alien made their way down the hall to meet with Avocato, hopefully they’d play a few rounds of card games while they wait to see if Gary would need them.


	2. Aunt-Tee Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Set five months into Gary’s pregnancy with Amber)
> 
> Tee can’t wait to be an aunt!

Tee couldn’t believe it when she heard the news...  
...her brother and Avocato were expecting...!

After she heard about it, she was as ecstatic about the baby as the guys were, maybe more..! She couldn’t wait to be an aunt!

It had been five months since he had conceived, and the trio’s excitement hadn’t faded in the slightest. 

Tee peeked into Gary’s bedroom, hoping he was there, which he was. “Hey Bro..!” she said happily, he turned and looked at her, grinning slightly. “...hey Sis.” The brunette made her way to his bed and sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder gently. “How are you two doing..?”

“I’m... pretty tired... but, that’s kinda inevitable... heheh....” she giggled, looking down at his baby belly. Admittedly, it WAS odd seeing all of... THIS happening to him, but nevertheless, she was as happy as could be. “...can I...?” She asked timidly, reaching for his stomach. He smiled and nodded.

Tee smiled before gently setting her hand on his belly, feeling the little one inside. Her smile somehow grew even bigger, making Gary smile. Seeing his sister so happy... it meant the world to him....

“So... do you know if it’s a boy or girl yet...?” She looked up at him curiously, her hand still on the baby bump. “Well... for now, H.U.E.’s saying it’s gonna be a girl...! That’s not official though... it’s hard to tell sometimes-“ he stopped when he saw the light in his sister’s eyes, clearly she would be happy if she had some gal-company.

She nestled into him lovingly, continuing to gently rub the boy’s stomach. “...honestly...? I don’t care if it’s a boy or girl... I’ll just be happy to be their auntie...!” He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“...though I would like if it WAS a girl...”


	3. A Cold Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s really freakin cold on the ship tonight..!

It all started when the power went out.

Gary was laying in his bed, he had the blankets tightly around him, but it wasn’t helping with the freezing cold, which made it even harder for him to sleep than usual.

“G-G-Gare..??” He groaned, turning toward the door, his expression disappearing when he realized it was his sister.

...his shivering sister.

“Oh Sis... get over here.” He sighed as he sat up, patting the mattress beside him. She rushed over and sat by him, nestling into his side. Gary sighed, wrapping his arm (and the blanket) around her. “Wh-Why is it so f-f-freakin c-c-cold?!?” She shivered, Gary pulled her closer. “I guess you were asleep before it happened... the power went out.”

Tee shuddered as she curled into herself, “ugh...! And I’m usually all for the c-c-cold...! But this is freakin f-freezing...!” Gary snickered a little, nuzzling her (messy) hair. “I know right...?”

She shivered and curled up into her brother’s side. He hugged her tighter, shivering himself.

“GareBear? You up?”

The blonde opened his scrunched shut eyes, spotting Avocato in the doorway. “Oh you are u-“ he paused seeing the two human’s huddled tightly together, both shivering like mad. “Damn... the cold is THAT bad for you two..?”

Both humans shot him an unamused glare, he gave a nervous look back at them, realizing that sounded kinda douchy...

He approached them, “Sorry... You know me, the cold doesn’t seem that bad to me with all this fur.” They smirked slightly. “Hey... get up for a sec.” They looked at each other in confusion before doing as he asked.

Avocato took their blanket away momentarily as he got onto the bed, afterwards pulling the humans toward him, both of them laying on each of his shoulders. After they were laying comfortably on him, he covered the three of them with the blanket again. 

“Here we go... You two comfy?” The siblings nodded, nestling into the Ventrexian’s fur. He chuckled softly, holding them close to him. “Now... if all of THIS doesn’t keep you two warm, then... I don’t know what will.” They both laughed quietly, sighing happily... it WAS really warm....

They laid there for only a few minutes before Gary had begun snoring softly. Tee giggled quietly at it, as did Avocato, who tucked the blonde in more...

“He’s so cute when he sleeps...” the Ventrexian whispered, Tee giggled again. “Yeah... I remember when I was younger if I kept him up late cause of a nightmare or something else, he would sometimes fall asleep before I did.” 

They laid there snuggled up continuing to watch Gary sleep, and they thought it was adorable when he was mumbling and twitching in his sleep.

It wasn’t too much longer before Tee had fallen asleep nestled into the Ventrexian’s soft fur. Avocato chuckled before kissing them both on the head gently.

“Goodnight you two...”


	4. plz?

Send in requests?


End file.
